Forgiveness is already here
by lovedoubledutchsupreme
Summary: Natsume and Mikan were best friends but Natsume left alice academy and change his name since he entered his career summary sucks so just read it.
1. Chapter 1: New student:he looks familiar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Hope you like it. It's my second story.**

**Forgiveness is already here  
**

"_Since you were playing a piano do you mind if I listen to you?" Natsume asked. "Students in Alice Academy don't know that I can play piano so I don't have any audience when I play it." Mikan answered._

**Chapter one:**

**New student: Why she looks familiar**

**

* * *

**

Natsume Hyuuga is a musician from the royal musician family the Hyuuga family. He is a J-pop singer he is actually the no.1 singer in Japan. He is from the Alice Academy 2 years ago. He has a best friend in Alice Academy Ruka Nogi and Mikan Sakura. They last met 2 years ago. So I think Mikan Sakura never remember Natsume. Because Natsume change he's name when he enter the music career as Netsuke Hyuuga. But Ruka know that Natsume change his name. But Natsume said not to tell Mikan about it. He has many fan girls actually even boys love his songs.

* * *

Early morning Natsume decided to go to school again as the name of Netsuke Hyuuga. This is announced in the whole academy. The fronts of the gate are full of students that will welcome Natsume as Netsuke. Natsume was riding a limo. The limo blocks the gate. Netsuke's bodyguard blocks the students. 'Netsuke! We love you!' His fan girls shouted. But they were ignored. 'Sir Netsuke what's the problem?' One of his bodyguards asked. 'Is that girl is new here?' He asked. 'I think so.' His bodyguard answered. 'She looks familiar.' Natsume said on his mind. 'Natsume!' someone shouted near him. 'Ruka' Natsume said. 'So how's your career?' Ruka asked. 'It's successful.' Natsume said. 'Obviously' Ruka said.

* * *

---Meanwhile, Mikan asked Hotaru 'Who's that? Why does he look like an artist?' 'He's Japan's no.1 singer. Netsuke Hyuuga.' Hotaru answered. 'Wow! There's a no.1 singer in our school. I will entertain him.' Mikan said. 'Actually, you will never make him speak; he will never talk with other even his parents, except Ruka.' Hotaru said. 'What! He looks familiar to me but I'm not sure. Let me try to talk with him.' Mikan said.

* * *

He walks near Natsume but she is block by the guards. 'Let her.' Natsume said. 'Hello, I'm Mikan Sakura.' Mikan said. Natsume was startled. 'Hi I'm Netsuke Hyuuga.' Natsume said. The students were surprised she's the only one that Netsuke talk except with Ruka. 'Let me try.' Sumire said. But she was ignored by Natsume that was known as Netsuke.

* * *

---Meanwhile a special no. was present by Netsuke.

* * *

Juppunkan no chinmoku no ato kekkyoku kimi ha ikarimashita

HEY MY BABY kimochi ha wakatta doa kurai ha saa shizuka ni shimete yo

Itsumo no kenka soshite mata hitsuzenteki ni LONELY NIGHT otozureru

Sugu sama denwa yobidasu yo hisuterikku ni VENUS otozureru

Ira wo haku kuchibiru KISS de fusai de sutekina yoru no maku ga akeru

Kawaita nodo nara FOUNT OF VENUS iyashite ageru yo

Tomerarenai no ha SWEET MY VENUS kimi no hou darou?

Shizukana tokei hari no oto nante keshisaru hodo ni namae wo yonde

ki magire de ii aishiaimashou

Juutoori no ai no kotoba de kekkou boku ha seiippai

OH MY BABY kimochi ga nakereba kiza nante saa ienai mono da yo

Itsumo no kaiwa soshite mata hitsuzenteki ni SILENCE arawareru

Sugu sama benkai karamawari hisuterikku ga VENUS arawareru

Kanaredasu karada wo HUG de osaete sutekina yoru no maku ga akeru

Shizunda ai nara FIND OUT, VENUS mitsukete ageru yo

Tomerarenai no sa SPEED, BY VENUS kimi no kokoro ni ha

Shizukana jikan hitsuyou nai no sa keshisaru hodo ni namae wo yonde

Ki magire de ii? Yurushiaimashou

Sung by: Suzumura Kenichi (Mouri)

* * *

'Wow! How beautiful song no.' Mikan said. 'He is also a good pianist a composer.' Hotaru said. 'He's so talented.' Mikan said. 'He's like me we can play piano.' Mikan said on her mind. 'Is he going to be our classmate?' Mikan asked. 'I'm not sure about it.' Hotaru said.

* * *

**End of chapter hope you like it.**

**If you have a suggestions , a violent reaction and if it is boring you can post it to reviews. **

**:D**

** -lovedoubledutchsupreme.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Being best friends

** Chapter 2:**

**Being a best friends**

'_**Thanks for the help can we be best friends?' **_

_**Mikan said.**_

**The next day…..**

Before to go to school Netsuke said to Sir Narumi that move Mikan and Ruka to Class A so they will be classmate. 'Sir Narumi move Mikan and Ruka to Class A so we will be my classmate and also they need to be my sit mate.' Netsuke said. 'Ok sir.' Narumi said,

* * *

**In Class B...**

The whole Class B (which is the class of Mikan) are talking about Netsuke 'Netsuke is not are classmate he is on Class A I think he has a Special Ability type.' Sumire said to their classmate. 'Sir Jinno is coming be quiet.' Sumire added. 'Good Morning.' Sir Jinno said. 'What is our lesson yesterday? Mikan?' he said. 'A….' Mikan don't know. Sir Narumi entered the room. 'Sir Jinno excuse, Mikan and Ruka packed up your things.' Narumi said. 'Why do we need to pack are we leaving?' Mikan asked. 'Mikan you're not leaving you're just moving to Class A.' Narumi said. 'But Sir is Mikan has a Special Ability Alice?' Sumire said. Sir Narumi thinks about what he should answer on Sumire's question. 'Nope, but she is a smart student right?' Narumi said. 'I'm not moving without Hotaru.' Mikan said. 'Oh well, Hotaru pack up too.' Narumi said. 'Let's go?' Narumi asked. 'Let's GO!' Mikan said.

* * *

**In Class A….**

'Good Morning class. From now on Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka will be your classmate.' Narumi said. 'Mikan sit beside Netsuke and Ruka sit in beside Netsuke on the right side. And Hotaru sit beside Mikan.' He added.

* * *

**After class….**

'Ruka join us eating with Hotaru.' Mikan said. 'But I'm eating with Natsume Netsuke I mean.' Ruka said. 'Can we join with you?' Mikan asked. 'You said so.' Ruka said.

* * *

**In the grass ground…**

'Netsuke, Mikan and Hotaru wants to join us eating.' Ruka said. They eat well..

* * *

**After eating.**

'Netsuke, can we be best friend?' Mikan asked. 'You said so Polkadotsz.' Netsuke said. 'Polkadotsz.' Mikan said. 'Oh I mean Mikan.' Netsuke said. 'Bye Netsuke see you tomorrow.' Mikan said.

* * *

**The next day…**

'Good Morning.' Sir Jinno said. 'What do we study Mikan yesterday?' He added. 'A….' Mikan said because she doesn't know. 'Sir Jinno can I help her.' Netsuke said. 'Ok.' Sir Jinno said. 'Are lesson yesterday is about Dangerous Ability type Alice.' Netsuke said. 'Ok you're right Mikan you can now sit.' Sir Jinno said. Mikan write on a paper and pass it to Netsuke. Netsuke read it. 'Thanks for the help.' Mikan said. 'We're best friend right?' Mikan added. 'You said so.' Netsuke said. Then Sir Jinno saw Netsuke passing the paper to Mikan.' Mikan Sakura and Netsuke Hyuuga stop passing love notes.' Sir Jinno said. 'Sir Jinno I'm just thanking him for the help.' Mikan said. 'Whatever it is stop it Mikan yesterday you don't answer my question because you don't know the lesson because you are not listening.' Sir Jinno said. 'Sorry sir.' Mikan said while she is nodding.

* * *

**After class… In Mikan and Hotaru's room...**

'Hotaru do you see Netsuke and Natsume have many similarities?' Mikan said. 'Yes.' Hotaru said. 'I remember when Natsume leave the Alice Academy. I forgot to say I love him.' Mikan said. 'I wish he will come back to the Academy soon…' Mikan said. 'Do you know where he is?' Mikan added. 'I know he is just in Japan but I don't know what part of Japan.' Hotaru answered. 'I miss him so much.' Mikan said. 'Do you think he's ok?' Mikan added.

* * *

**The next day….**

'Tomorrow we will have a festival party it means we will have a dance part choose your partner.' Sir Narumi said. 'Wow.' Mikan said. 'Look at Netsuke many girls wants to dance with him.' Mikan added. 'I remember Natsume's promise he said that when he come back he will dance with me in the festival party.' Mikan said. In Netsuke's desk 'Netsuke can you be my partner?' Many girls said. 'Sorry, but I have a partner, Mikan.' Netsuke said. 'What you are my partner?' Mikan asked. 'Yup, we're best friends right?' Netsuke said. 'This is the first time a boy asked me to be his partner.' Mikan said. 'Thank you.' Mikan added while hugging Netsuke. 'BFF?' Mikan asked Netsuke. 'BFF!' Netsuke said. 'What color are you going to wear tomorrow?' Netsuke asked. 'Color green.' Mikan answered. 'Ok.' Netsuke said. 'Let's eat lunch?' Netsuke asked. 'Ok.' Mikan said. After eating Netsuke go to his room.

* * *

**In his room...**

'Mikan you don't change you are the Mikan that I met before.' Natsume said to himself. 'Sorry if I am keeping you a secret. But at the right time you will know that I am your best friend Natsume. I miss you so much. If you know this I hope you will forgive me. 'I don't want to keep a secret to you but I have to. And I forgot to say you I love you so much. See you tomorrow at the festival party. Someday you will know that I love you so much.' Netsuke said on his mind. Ruka entered Netsuke's room. 'Are you busy?' Ruka asked. 'Nope.' Netsuke said. 'When will you tell the truth to Mikan?' Ruka asked. 'On the right time.' Netsuke said. 'Do you think the right time is the time that Mikan can forgive you?' Ruka asked. 'I'm not sure.' Netsuke said. 'But do you love her.' Ruka asked. 'So much.' Netsuke said. 'Don't hurt her feelings Natsume when you hurt her I'm the one that will lost to you.' Ruka said. 'Thanks for your advice.' Netsuke said. 'Who will be your partner tomorrow night?' He added. 'Hotaru I think so.' Ruka said. 'You are so unfortunate.' Netsuke said. 'You said so..' Ruka said. 'Good night.' Netsuke said. 'Good night.' Ruka said. 'Good luck for your partner tomorrow.' Netsuke said.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**Hope you like it. **

**If you had suggestions and violent reaction just post it to the reviews or send me a private messages.**

**Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Thanks for your Honesty

**I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

**

**Forgiveness is already here**

**Chapter 3:

* * *

**

**Thanks for your honesty

* * *

**

The festival party has come and there are games like basketball.

'Wow! The bear is so cute but I don't know how to play basketball.' Mikan said.

'Let me help you.' Netsuke said.

Netsuke got 5000 points but the bear is 2500 points so Netsuke got 2 bears. Netsuke gave the 2 bears to Mikan.

'Thank for this bear.' Mikan said.

'It is time for the dance lets go hurry up.' Netsuke said.

'Ok.' Mikan said.

* * *

**In the dance…**

'Lets have a song no. from the Japan's no. 1 singer Netsuke Hyuuga while playing a piano.' Narumi said.

* * *

haruga nuhmoona dudigo nuhmoo himdeulda  
neh ma eumeul da bo ilyuh hehdo geude bol sooga obssuhsuh

nan geujuh jinagan shiganeul wonmang hago issuh  
ddo gyehjuli ddo baggwi uhgagodo naneun yuhjunhi seulpuh

one more time  
apado jogeum duh sarangeul halgul  
nuhmaneul wi heh ootgo nuh maneul wi heh oolgeh

one more time  
juh haneul ddeuguhoon taeyang chulum  
youngwonhi nuh eh modeun gul sarangheh ojik nuh maneul

one more time

oosan sok dajunghan ni moseub nuhmoona geulibda  
i noonmooleul ddo dakggabojiman naneun yuhjunhi seulpuh

one more time  
apado jogeum duh sarangeul halgul  
nuhmaneul wi heh ootgo nuh maneul wi heh oolgeh

one more time  
bam haneul bitnaneun byulbit chulum  
youngwonhi nuh eh modeun gul sarangheh ojik nuh maneul

one more time

ooli ehgeh gateun neh ili chaja ogileul yaksokheh  
ooli ehgeh gateun hengboki chaja ogileul yaksokheh  
unjena gyutteh isseulggeh

one more time  
apado jogeum duh sarangeul halgul  
nuhmaneul wi heh ootgo nuh maneul wi heh oolgeh

one more time  
juh haneul ddeuguhoon taeyang chulum  
youngwonhi nuh eh modeun gul sarangheh ojik nuh maneul

one more time  
on my love for you  
oh one more time  
oh my love for you  
one more time

* * *

'Thank you Netsuke for your special no. lets start the dance.' Narumi said.

* * *

**After the dance…**

'Mikan can we go to the roof top.' Natsume said.

'Why?' Mikan asked.

'I will going to say you something.' Natsume said.

'Ok.' Mikan said.

* * *

**In the roof top…**

'Mikan, who is Natsume.' Natsume asked.

'Natsume? He is my best friend he left the Alice Academy last 2 years. And he is my first love.' Mikan said.

'Are you happy when he left?' Netsuke asked.

'Nope.' Mikan said.

'How about when I say I'm Natsume.' Netsuke said.

'I will just laugh because your joke was unbelievable.' Mikan said.

'I'm not joking it is true.' Netsuke said.

'Natsume?' Mikan said.

'Yes, I'm Natsume ONee-chan.' Natsume said.

'Are you angry to me?' Natsume asked.

'Nope.' Mikan said.

Then Mikan hug Natsume.

'Why?' Natsume said.

'Because forgiveness is already here.' Mikan said.

'Thank you.' Mikan said.

'For what?' Natsume said.

'For your honesty.' Mikan said.

'I love you.' Natsume said.

'I love you too.' Mikan said.

'So you are my girlfriend for now on?' Natsume said.

'Yahoo.' Natsume added.

'So tomorrow we will have a lunch date.' Natsume said.

'How Alice Academy is so strict remember?' Mikan said.

'I'm Netsuke the richest boy in Japan right,' Natsume said.

'Oh, yeh.' Mikan said.

'Let us announce the sweet partner.' Sir Narumi said

'Lets go back to the party they are announcing the sweetest partner.' Natsume said.

'Ok.' Mikan said.

'And the sweetest partner are..' Narumi said.

'Mikan Sakura and..' Narumi added.

'Netsuke Hyuuga.' Mikan said.

'What Mikan is the partner of Netsuke.' Sumire said.

'Congratulation.' Narumi added.

'KISS!!' All of the student shouted.

'WHAT! Shut up.' Mikan said.

'KISS.' Narumi said.

Then Natsume kiss Mikan on her cheeks. Mikan spank Natsume. After the dance.

'Good Night Mikan, ready for the lunch date tomorrow.' Natsume said.

'Good night NATSUME.' Mikan said.

* * *

**In the room of Natsume..**

Natsume was so happy. Then someone knocks on the door.

'Natsume are you there Ruka is here.' Ruka said.

'Enter the room.' Natsume said.

'Why are you so happy?' Ruka asked.

'Mikan is now my girlfriend.' Natsume said so happy.

'Did she know that you are Natsume?' Ruka asked.

'Yup. She said that forgiveness is already here.' Natsume said.

'You are so lucky for Mikan so where is your first date?' Ruka asked.

'Tomorrow, at our green cliff.' Natsume answered.

'Good luck for your first date with each other.' Ruka said.

'Thanks. Good night.' Natsume said.

'Good night too.' Ruka said.

* * *

**While in Mikan and Hotaru's room…**

'Mikan why are you so happy?' Hotaru asked.

'Because Netsuke and Natsume is only one. The Netsuke the one I thought a brother of Natsume is only one.' Mikan said.

Hotaru was so shocked.

'Are you sure about it?' Hotaru asked.

'He is the one who admit it.' Mikan said.

'So?' Hotaru said.

'We are together.' Mikan said.

'Where is your first date and when?' Hotaru asked.

'Tomorrow but I don't know where he said outside the Academy.' Mikan said.

'But how remember the Academy is so strict.' Hotaru said.

'He said that he will use his appeal of being Natsume.' Mikan said.

'You are so lucky, but why don't you become angry to him?' Hotaru asked.

'Because grandpa said that we need to learn to forgive we are high school we are not elementary.' Mikan said.

'You have change you become mature not like before.' Hotaru said.

'What did you say.' Mikan said.

'Oh, nothing I just remember something.' Hotaru said.

And Hotaru run then Mikan run too. Mikan and Hotaru enjoy the evening.

'Good luck for tomorrow good night.' Hotaru said to Mikan.

'Good night.' Mikan said.

And they sleep so happy and Mikan is so excited for their lunch date for tomorrow.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**For suggestions violent reaction and if this story or chapter is boring just post it to reviews.**

**-lovedoubledutchsupreme :D.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch Date

**Forgiveness is already here**

**Chapter 4:**

**Lunch Date **

'_**Mikan I have a surprise for you.' Natsume said.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Natsume and Mikan has a lunch. And Natsume talked to Narumi for a permission to go out of the academy.

'Sir can I have a lunch to Mikan.' Natsume said.

'Where?' Narumi asked.

'Outside the academy.' Natsume said.

'Oops you cannot go outside for just a lunch you have to ask permission to Sir Jinno.' Narumi said.

'Ok.' Natsume said.

So Natsume and Jinno have a conversation Natsume have a permit for it.

'Sir can I have a lunch with Mikan?' Natsume asked.

'Where?' Jinno asked.

'Outside the academy.' Natsume said.

'Oh, it is just ok I am your number 1 fun remember?' Jinno said.

'Thanks sir.' Natsume said.

'But wait please give me your album Netsuke please.' Jinno said.

'Ok after our lunch.' Netsuke said.

'Thanks you enjoy your lunch.' Jinno said while waving his hand.

So Natsume called Mikan.

He knocked on the door.

'Mikan we need to go I have a permission to go out.' Natsume said while knocking on the door.

'Wait a minute, I'll going to wear my school uniform.' Mikan said.

'Ok, I'll going to wait you in front of the gate.' Natsume said.

* * *

**In front of the gate…**

'Hi Natsume I'm ready.' Mikan said.

'Lets go.' Natsume said.

'Ok.'

Mikan and Natsume were riding in a limo.

* * *

**While in the limo…**

'Are you excited for our first lunch?' Natsume asked.

'Nope.' Mikan said.

'Ok, Mike (one of his bodyguards.) stop the car.' Natsume said.

'Wait I'm just joking about it.' Mikan said.

Then they have come for their first stop.

'Mall?' Mikan said curiously.

'Yup.' Natsume said.

'For what?' Mikan said.

'Of course, we need to change clothes.' Natsume said.

'Lets go inside.' Natsume added.

* * *

**Inside the mall…**

'Wow it is so big!' Mikan said.

'You like it?' Natsume asked.

'Super! I love it.' Mikan said.

'Lets go inside the dress store.' Natsume said.

'Ok!' Mikan said.

Then Natsume pulled Natsume in the dress store.

* * *

**Inside the dress store…**

'Wow so many dresses!' Mikan said like she was dreaming.

'Is this a dream?' Mikan asked.

'Nope, pick as many as you can.' Natsume said.

'Here.' Mikan said while holding 2 dresses.

'Fit it.' Natsume said.

While Mikan was fitting the dress. Natsume whispered something to one of his bodyguards.

'How is it?' Mikan said while wearing one of her choice.

'So beautiful.' Natsume said.

'Serious?' Mikan said.

'Yes I'm so serious.' Natsume said.

Then Mikan fit the other one.

'How is it?' Mikan asked again.

'So wonderful.' Natsume said.

'Bring your uniform.' Natsume said.

'Ok.' Mikan said.

They bought the dresses.

'Here's the money.' Natsume said while giving the money.

'Next stop.' Natsume said.

'Where?' Mikan asked.

'In the grocery.' Natsume said.

Then he pulled Mikan to the grocery store.

* * *

**In the grocery….**

'Good morning sir welcome to YOUICHI GROCERY STORE.' The manager of the grocery store said.

'Good morning too.' Mikan and Natsume said.

'Why do we need to go to the grocery store?' Mikan asked.

'Of course we need to have a food.' Natsume said.

'I thought we will have a lunch.' Mikan said.

'Except for lunch we will have snacks to after our lunch date.' Natsume said.

'Ok.' Mikan said.

Mikan picked up many things.

In the counter.

'Sir the total is 500 yen.' The counter said.

'Here is the money.' Natsume said while giving the money to the counter.

'Thank you sir come again.' The counter greets.

'Lets go to the next stop.' Natsume said.

Then Mikan and Natsume ride on Natsume's limo.

'Have you enjoyed when we went to the mall?' Natsume asked.

'I super enjoy that thing thank you Natsume.' Mikan answered.

'You are welcome Mikan.' Natsume said.

The limo stop.

'Here we are.' Natsume said.

'Ja… Pan…. Delicious Restaurant?' Mikan said like unsure.

'Yup, Japans Delicious Restaurant is the number one restaurant in the whole Japan.' Natsume said.

Then Mikan hugged Natsume.

'Why does your hug means?' Natsume asked.

'For thanking you.' Mikan said.

'Lets go inside.' Natsume said.

'Lets go.' Mikan shouted.

* * *

**Inside the restaurant…**

'Why does there isn't a couple here either one?' Mikan asked.

'Because I rent it.' Natsume said.

'What you can afford it.' Mikan said so loud.

Then Natsume covered Mikan's mouth.

'Lets eat.' Natsume said.

'Sir what is your order?' the waiter asked.

After saying there order the order came.

After 10 min.

'Finish.' Mikan said.

'Lets go to our next stop.' Natsume said.

'Ok.' Mikan said.

Then Mikan and Natsume ride on the limo again.

'Are you so happy?' Natsume said.

'Super.' Mikan said.

After 15 minutes.

'Here we are at our last stop.' Natsume said.

'Wow it is so big.' Mikan said.

'It is the green cliff.' Natsume said.

'Wow.' Mikan said.

'Lets eat.' Mikan and Natsume said at the same time.

After eating..

'Mikan I have a gift for you.' Natsume said.

'What?' Mikan asked.

'Come here.' Natsume said.

'Here is your gift.' He added.

'Open it now.' Natsume added.

Then Mikan open it.

'Thank you.' Mikan said.

'For what?' Natsume asked.

'For this mobile.' Mikan said.

'Thank you so much.' Mikan added.

'You are welcome.' Natsume said.

'But wait how can I have a load but the academy is so strict how can I go outside?' Mikan asked.

'It is in a plan.' Natsume said.

'Plan?' Mikan asked.

'You don't know what is plan?' Natsume thought.

'Nope.' Mikan replied.

'Plan means it is call all you can and text all you can and internet all you can.' Natsume said.

'And you will pay bills monthly.' Natsume added.

'But I don't have any money.' Mikan said.

'Oh, I just handle that bills.' Natsume said.

'Thanks for all you gave me Natsume.' Mikan said.

Then Mikan sit beside Natsume.

'You are my true best friend.' Mikan said.

'Correction your BOYFRIEND.' Natsume groaned.

'Oh, I forgot that.' Mikan said.

'Grr.. it is alright it is just one day.' Natsume said.

'Mikan it is just one year and we will be graduated in high school we will be collage.' Natsume said.

'Oh I forgot and we will have a long vacation.' Mikan replied so happy.

While Natsume was telling a story to Mikan about his childhood. Natsume looked at Mikan but she is asleep. The head of Mikan was in the shoulder. Natsume just smile at her and put his head over the head of Mikan. And he fell asleep.

Then Mikan just woke up.

'Natsume wake up it is almost 4:00.' Mikan said.

Then Natsume just woke up.

'Lets go?' Natsume asked.

'Ok.' Mikan said.

While they are in the limo.

'Thanks Natsume I enjoy this day.' Mikan said.

'You are welcome.' Natsume said.

Then they arrived on the academy. Sir Jinno is in front of the gate to welcome back the two of them.

'Sir Jinno here is your album.' Natsume said.

'Netsuke first album?' Sir Jinno said.

'Yup.' Natsume replied.

'Wait a minute I need your signature.' Jinno sensei said.

'Ok. You need to thank me because it is the last stock of my album.' Natsume said.

'But it is just yesterday release right?' Jinno sensei said.

'Don't ask so much question.' Natsume said.

Natsume autograph the album that he gave to Jinno sensei.

'Thank you so much.' Jinno said.

'Thank you also for your permission to go out the academy.' Natsume said.

'Do I said that?' Jinno sensei said.

'Bye.' Natsume said.

Then Natsume run.

* * *

**In evening…**

It is late in the evening Natsume thought to call Mikan.

He find the name Mikan on his contacts and he find he call it.

'Hello Mikan.' Natsume said.

'Oh, Natsume hi.' Mikan said.

'How are you?' Natsume asked.

'I'm just ok.' Mikan said.

'What do you need.' Mikan said.

'Why are you busy?' Natsume asked.

'Yup.' Mikan said.

'I am answering page 12 for our assignment in math.' Mikan said.

'Oh, I forgot.' Natsume said.

'I just want to say do not forget I'm your boyfriend.' Natsume said.

'Ok, good bye good night.' Mikan said.

'Ok, good night.' Natsume said.

Mikan ended the call.

'_How sweet.' Mikan said on her mind._

'I will write it in my diary.' Mikan said.

'_Dear diary, hello it is me Mikan I love this day it is our first lunch date of Natsume my boyfriend. I enjoy so much I get asleep at our last stop. We have 4 stops first we go to the mall we go inside the dress store after buying dresses we go to the grocery for snacks then to a restaurant he told me that the restaurant that we went is the Japans no. 1 restaurant. And at the last stop he said it is the green cliff. It is so beautiful there I enjoy so much at the last stop we fall asleep at the last stop. I enjoy so much this day good bye. –Mikan._

Mikan write that on her small diary.

'_Good night Natsume I love you. And good night Hotaru and Ruka.'_ Mikan said before she went to sleep.

And she pray before she sleep.

And after all the things she needed to do. She sleeps now.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D ^_^**

**THANKS TO THE ONE WHO READ**

**FOR SUGGESTION , VIOLENT REACTION AND IS THIS CHAPTER OR STORY IS BORING JUST POST IT TO REVIEWS.**

** -LOVEDOUBLEDUTCHSUPREME.**


End file.
